


cats got your... dick?!

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meowth invades James' private bath time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats got your... dick?!

James was taking a bubble bath because Jessie was finally out of the damn shower! She always took hours showering he swore she was going to become a prune! He was sitting in the water unwinding from a long day when Meowth came in because he had to take a piss because he's a civilized Pokemon and he won't piss in the box. 

"Nobody makes Meowth piss in the corner!" Meowth yelled as he entered the bathroom and lifted up the toilet.

"N-NYA!!!" Meowth screamed as he saw the naked James hiding in the bath. "Warn a Pokemon will ya!?" and James said, "You knew I was taking a bath." 

Meowth laughed "Did I?" and James said, "Go away." 

"Aww but Jimmy what if I don't want too?" Meowth whined as he climbed into the bathtub with James.

"What the fucking hell Meowth! G-Go piss in the toilet!" James yelled as he felt the cat on top of his stomach.

"I never had to piss nya! I just wanted to......" and he grabbed James' penis and started fondling it in his paw. "touch you...." he said as meowed.

"Meowth no... y-you're a pokemon..."

Meowth looked James in the eye "but I love you! I'm a Pokemon who loves you!"

James sighed as he felt the cat pokemon pawing at his erection. "Meowth.... we can't..."

Meowth started tearing up "Please! I-I'll be the best cock sucker you've ever had!"

Seeing Meowth so desperate for his penis made him suddenly ok with this.

"F-fine...." James whined as Meowth began stuffing his mouth full of James' sausage and licking and sucking. "You're my favorite food James...." he said through a stuffed mouth of human cock.

After much cock sucking later, James came in the bathtub and all over Meowth. They were in the bathtub at least. 

"Meowth... I... I love you..." James held Meowth close to him.


End file.
